The present invention relates to a transaction recording system and method, and more particularly to a system and method for changing the contents of a cash transaction.
Automated transaction machines such as an automated teller machine, which have spread remarkably in recent years, have a large number of functions such as automatic transfer of several kinds of public money as well as cash deposit and withdrawal. With the spread of these automated transaction machines, the transaction frequency of users has increased gradually. With these machines, generally, the contents of the transaction are printed or typed in the order of transactions on a passbook issued from the users' own financial institute.
FIG. 1 shows an conventional example of a record of the transactions typed on a passbook 18. A bar code 27, indicative of the page of intermediate papers of the passbook 18, can be generally recognized by a bar code reader provided in a pass book processing unit. As seen from FIG. 1, the record of the passbook includes several transaction data such as cash deposit and withdrawal using an automated teller machine (ATM), automatic transfer of a salary, and automatic payment of the gas, power, water or similar bills, which are typed in the order of time as are their memo.
The item of `ATM` in the memo column on the passbook 18 represents a cash deposit or a withdrawal using the automated teller machine. For example, the item of ATM as an expenditure does not suggest the use for cash payment unlike the other terms, e.g. power, gas, etc. So the user may forget the use for the payment in question in keeping her household account book later.
This also applies to the term of `transfer`.
In order to overcome such a defect, JP-A-60-8977 proposes a cash transaction recording system which permits a user to type transaction processing data of cash deposit or withdrawal together with their memo on a passbook, a specification card, or the like in using an ATM. Also, JP-A-63-261464 discloses a system which permits the memos to be typed according to their item so that the household account book can be easily kept later. This system permit accounts such as keeping a household account book to be efficiently done in such a manner that the typing format of the passbook is regulated in several ways.
However, the systems mentioned above have the following defects. The system disclosed in JP-A-60-8977 permits individual items in the memo to be optionally described only when the ATM is used. The use of money will often be different from its planned use, the memo item, thus, will be required to be rewritten later. Further, it is rare that the amount of money as much as 120,000 yen, which is paid as indicated in the third row in the passbook as shown in FIG. 1, is used for only one use. This also requires the system to be improved.